


DILF next-door

by trenchantAlturist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Grinding, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rimming, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trenchantAlturist/pseuds/trenchantAlturist
Relationships: Dirk's Bro | Alpha Dave Strider/John Egbert
Kudos: 14





	DILF next-door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jailbaitdirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jailbaitdirk/gifts).



John had arrived too early to Dirk's house, which was apparent by the fact his best friend's older brother, David, answered the door instead of him. It's not like he didn't know David, that would be weird considering he would be sleeping over, but it would be awkward waiting for his friend to get home from work with no one but his brother.  
“oh! hey david! sorry i got here early…”  
“its fine kiddo,” David smiled, his thick texan accent making John remember how attractive---no! John made himself push those weird thoughts away, listening in to the rest of what he had to say “, you already know where his room is. feel free to put your bag up there, you want anything?” he stepped aside to let the other walk in, John smiling to show his thanks. “Uh well...can i have a soda? Dirk wanted me to try this orange soda he likes!”   
“no problem, kid” David said, walking into the kitchen as John speed walked to Dirks room, dropping the bag on his friends bed so he could relfect on his dumb crush on David empty handed. It was weird! David was 34 (and looked extremely good for his age---No, bad John!), Well built (He probably has a 6 pack...shit), and his hands were well worked from his sword training he's done with his youngest brother.

John was pulled from his fantasies by David walking in, soda can in hand “Johnny, here's that soda you wanted! Dirk has like, 7 brands in the fridge, hope you don't mind Fanta!”   
“It's fine! thank you, david!” John said happily, being handed the soda by a chuckling David, “please, you can call me Bro! you've been coming over for what, years? You're practically my little brother, too!”   
John got a bit bashful at that, looking back to him when he spoke again “i mean hey, if you were, that'd explain where you got your good looks”  
That caught him off gaurd. John got even more flustered than he was before, clearing his throat  
“well uh, thank you! you're pretty handsome yourself…”  
“mhm, that's apparent by how much you stare at my ass”   
What was this, Hotseat feat. John Egbert? He didn't know what to say, or do honestly. He only stepped back when David took a step forward, resting his rough, calloused hands onto his small shoulders “yeah, i noticed. think i wouldn't? youre head over heels for me”  
“...yeah” he didn't know if the other was asking him or telling him, but he replied anyways. He only bit his lip when he felt the others leg in between his, causing a strain in his jeans to start up.

Their moment was spoiled by Dirk opening the door, and David flash stepped to the doorway, almost leaving completely before saying something:  
“how about you come to my room once Dirky gets to bed?”   
John, bashful as he took a sip of the tangy soda, nodded.

▬▬ι═══════ﺤ

The boys had spent nearly every moment of their time hanging out together playing video games or watching a movie. They were in the living room, hanging out on the couch as they both began to watch their last movie for the night: something John chose. So, of course, Dirk naturally got bored and tired. It wasn't even halfway through the movie before the strider dozed off, head hanging off the back of the couch. 

After putting a blanket over his friend, the message for John to meet David in his room popped up in his head, alongside something else that popped up. He was a bit nervous because of Dirk, but it didn't stop him from pursuing his crush of a few years. So, as quietly as he could, he walked up the steps and crept his way to Davids room.   
It was fairly easy to find, Mostly because of process of elimination, and there was no hesitation with John opening the door, only to see David sitting on his bed, only pajama pants on, working on his computer.  
“oh, davi-i mean, bro! uh, sorry. should i wait?”   
“nah, cmere, there's a spot for you” he said,patting his lap. This made the Egbert flustered, but he happily followed the implications, sliding onto the others lap to get comfortable. He knew the other could feel his boner through the thin material of both of their pants, but that didn't matter right now. John just wiggled around a bit to get comfortable against the other, hands on his shoulders before waiting. For what? He didn't really know yet.

After a few minutes, he stopped daydreaming when he felt a big hand sliding down his back, groping at his ass. He mewled a bit, not expecting that.  
“god that noise was precious” the older man mumbled under his breath, John getting embarrassed again, even moreso when he tried to move again to get comfortable only to feel a hard lump against his ass.   
“aw, why'd ya stop?” David asked, rolling his hips to encourage John to move around more. He got the hint, slowly starting to grind down into him, but becoming desperate fast. He loved the feeling he got that made him feel all fluttery, so, he wrapped his arms around his shoulders and began grinding into him more, drawing out soft huffs and gasps as he did so, David stroking his hair “aw, youre like a little puppy, hah, humpin up all on my leg” he teased, his other hand sliding up John's shirt to tease at his nipples.

John, being the virgin he was, had his hips twitching before he came all over his pants, immediately getting shy “ah, sorry! it's just---”  
“don't worry kiddo, just means i can teach you more” he smirked, moving one hand to palm at the others overstimulated cock as he pulled his own hard on out “ever hear of a blowjob?”   
“uh...yeah…”  
“well, you're gonna learn how to give one” David said, squeezing his ass once more before going to stroke his hair, not trying to rush him, just encourage him.   
John hesitated before timidly leaning down, his legs straddling one of the others as he kitty-licked up his length, gauging how big it was. Quickly, he came to a conclusion: Really big.  
He didn't know if he would be able to fit it all in his mouth, but he took the tip into his mouth, being pleasantly surprised not only at the fact it tasted like his musk, but also how his hand stroked his hair back. So, he went at this for a while, taking him all the way he could before he gagged, moving his hands to grope at what he couldn't fit in his mouth, which honestly wasn't that much. But if he went off the noises David was making, he could come to the conclusion he liked it.

Confirmation of that conclusion came when David pushed him down a bit more, shooting his load up into the back of his throat as John gagged and choked, rutting slightly against his leg as he realized holy shit he was swallowing his cum. David noticed this obviously and grinded his leg up into him as he spoke.  
“got enough left in you for another round?”  
“hah, yeah, probably...that was hot” John spoke as they switched positions, then David kissed him. This took the other by surprise, but that just distracted him from David spreading his legs as he went from kissing his mouth, to his neck, down his hairless body.   
When John felt a wet warmth on his ass, he yelped a bit, not expecting as David began working the muscle inside “hah...holy shit bro!” he panted, the only response he got was the tongue coating the inner walls of the other with his saliva.   
When he finally pulled away a minute or two later, John was completely hard again, looking up as the other crawled up above him “you ready?”  
“w-wait you're gonna fuck me?”  
“hell yeah i am” he grinned, looking down to guide his thick girth into the other, making sure to go slow.

As John was fucked into for the first time, he gasped, grabbing and digging his nails into the others back, legs twitching as he felt the other filling his ass up completely. He's never felt this good, and his eyes began to cross as David pulled out, then slowly pushed back in.

“f-fuck, johnny you're hella tight” he panted, leaning down to lick up the others neck, then into his mouth, trapping him into a sloppy kiss and letting him moan into his mouth as he thrusted faster, but not enough to actually hurt him.   
They turned into slower, softer thrusts as he felt the hot coil of pleasure build up in his gut, wanting to finish at the same time as John. So, he used one hand to grope up his thighs and take the others not as sizeable cock into his hand, able to jack him off with only a few fingers. John squirmed under him, twitching as he tightened up around David, signaling that he was finishing soon.

It only took a few more minutes of this stimulation before they both came, John squeezing his eyes shit and grinding his teeth as he came, David pulling out quickly so he could finish over the others dick and thighs. “so...once we get cleaned up, wanna ask your dad if you can stay over for a few more days?"  
"hell yes!"


End file.
